


Waiting For The One

by sanimishi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, wow am i writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanimishi/pseuds/sanimishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting at the table, waiting for his lover, Kiku had sat there for quite some time now. About to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder.<br/>"Sorry I'm late." the male leaned in, "I'm Alfred, just go with it, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The One

**Author's Note:**

> wow am i actually writing fluff, anyways my first ameripan fic, enjoy.

The male sat there, waiting for Arthur, his lover. He called him, asking if he was available for a dinner date, which they hadn't for quite a while. he understood that Arthur was busy, but he really wanted to see him, missing him. His family asked him why he had chosen Arthur, saying that he wouldn't be able to provide him happiness, Yao, his father had told him. He knew, but loved the English man. Now, with the waiter walking over to him.  
"Sir, are you ready to order yet?"  
"Ah, no. I'm still waiting for someone. Please wait for a few more minutes, he should be here soon." The Japanese man lied, knowing that he probably wouldn't make it.  
The waiter nodded, walking away.  
Knowing the Arthur wouldn't be here anytime soon, he got up, ready to leave. He finished his work early, being a novelist was quite easy. He had a creative mind, making it very easy for him to think of ideas, they simply type it down. Though Arthur was a salary-man, the chief. He would always need to go to meeting, never getting to spend time with his lover. Before taking a step to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder, surprising him slightly. He turned around to see a male he'd never seen.   
"Sorry- The traffic was big. At least I'm here now," the male grinned. He bent forward to the Japanese man and near his ear he whispered, "Just go with it, I'm Alfred."  
The two males sat back down, he looked around, then noticing another table, with a male sitting there grinning at his friend, which was inference of his. He was shocked of course, though he went along with it. The male's friend had silvery hair, and red eyes, they both had suits, they had probably came back from work. The male, called Alfred had reminded him Arthur, before Arthur became Chief, when they had first met and fell in love. He had surely missed those times.  
"So- Who were ya waiting for?"  
"Oh, my lover..." Kiku said, quietly.  
"Well- Whoever he is an asshole." Alfred said, asking for the waiter. "I wouldn't be late to meet my lover, lucky bastard."  
Kiku blushed slightly at the comment, ordering what he wanted to eat.  
"So- what's your name?" Alfred said with food still in his mouth, which made the Japanese man chuckle quite a bit.  
"Ah- Kiku Honda."  
"Hm- I'm Alfred Jones, came back from work." His phone buzzed, he took it out, read it, and blushed.  
"Is something wrong, Alfred-San?"  
"Oh- It's just- God dammit- Gilbert"  
"Gilbert? That must be your friend."  
"Yeah. We finished work and decided to eat here. Then you were already here- You shouldn't wait for an asshole like that, he doesn't deserve someone like you."  
"Here are you items." The waiter set the food onto the table, leaving.  
For about the rest of the night, Kiku had fun talking with this male who saved him from embarrassing himself too much. With Gilbret joining them soon, with him complaining about Alfred leaving them. The whole time, Arthur never texted him or messaged him, not even once. Kiku was glad that he's made new comrades, he felt as if he was meeting Arthur all over again. He was leaving, with Alfred as his escort. They walked out of the tall building, leaving the entrance, Kiku waved, trying to get a taxi. Then as he was going to get in the taxi, a hand grabbed him. He turned over and it was Alfred.  
"Don't go yet."  
Kiku gave a small bow to the taxi, then simply the taxi drove away.   
"Let's exchange email addresses."  
"Eh?" Kiku said, quite confused, though he still did exchange with him.   
"Gilbret- You go back first, I- Have something to do."  
Gilbret simply gave a grin and a thumbs up to his friend and went to a taxi, leaving the two males alone, excluding the bystanders. Alfred then stood there, holding Kiku's wrist. He then ran, pulling Kiku along with him, they went into an ally. The male let go of Kiku's hand, turning away.  
"Well- Er-"  
"Yes?"  
"W-would you go out with me, Kiku?"  
Kiku was shocked- of course he would be. Who simply wouldn't be shocked in such a situation? The Japanese male blushed, using his hands to cover his face, unable to cover his glasses, caused by him stay around the computer screen for such a long period of time.  
"I-I wouldn't know-"  
In a sudden the male was in front of him, grabbing the both of his hands, looking into his eyes.  
"Please- Kiku go out with me."  
The male turned away, blushing.  
"I-I'm not refusing...it's just...I think.. I can't refuse anymore......"  
"Does that mean-"  
"Y-yes..."  
"Yes!" Alfred's face lit up, instantly kissing Kiku.  
That had surprised Kiku, though he thought about it. Maybe he had finally found the one he'll spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review- I hope you liked it-


End file.
